What IF?
by marcia2014
Summary: What if Emily and Aaron met when she works on Interphol and she was Lauren?


_**Hello. This is my first fanfic in life. Never written anything like this , and even I can say that never liked to write essays . So if you find bugs and specify grateful. My English is average, as it is not native and I speak Russian . But I really wanted to write something like this . Waiting for your critics , because I yavlyayust fan Pairing Emily / Hotch .**_

Lauren where are you?

- I am here in the room with Declan . What has happened ?

- Could you come down we need to talk about something important._ Emily felt something not right, he really learned something about me. What do I do now ? Her thoughts were interrupted by a shout Doyle_

-Lauren dear could you come down immediately?

- Yes, yes of course go - Emily answered . _Every step for Emily seemed a step into the abyss she did not feel well from the moment when Clyde said that she would have to sleep with Doyle to get the information she needs to do all that he asks . While Yang stood grinning at me, and it made me become even worse. When I stepped on the last stage he came , grabbed me passionately and glared at me with his lips. At first I was completely shocked and expected him to an entirely different , but soon returned the kiss_ .

- What was that? - I asked

- Just very happy to see you and very sorry that I will have to say goodbye , said Doyle

- Are you leaving ?

-Yes there was one urgent matter and I need to get away for two weeks.

- What about me ? You do not leave me here alone ? You always take me with you , you say that you are worried for me and you can not concentrate on the case , said Emily smiling

- Yes, I know dear, but you have to stay home with Declan . And this time I will not worry , because you stay with my very good friend . I trust him with my life , and yours and with Declan - Doyle said , and kissed Emily. _Broke away from the kiss , Emily was confused and did not know what to say. He does not take it on the matter? Does this mean that business for which she has lived here for six months? For this she sleeps with this man , and every day confesses her love? Yes, he wants her to leave here with a bandit who will certainly want to crawl under her skirt , like all of his friends, whom she met , who stripped her and one eye. Emily quickly recovered herself that for too long has been in my thoughts and said_:

-But I do not like to leave you even for five minutes , and you want me to be here two weeks without you? Yes, you leave me with an unknown man ? Are not you afraid that he wants to seduce mе, or maybe I want to? - Emily asked smirking

- Oh, no, it will not be you know you love only one and in this case it's me. So I'm not worried about you . As for him? He is a very loyal friend to him more friendship than women. And he hung up on a lot of women and those who were near all blondes , he from them crazy . , He never looked to any brunette for two years , I know him. - Ian replied smiling

- So I do not worry so than for Lauren ?

-Well if so, it certainly is not necessary , Emily answered and pressed her lips to his

- So when are you leaving? - We have time to say goodbye with a wink Emily asked

- Oh dear I'm sorry we 're only waiting for Brad so I could introduce you , and then I have a plane . But as soon as I get back I'm waiting APPLICABLE greeting from you of course , this can be no doubt , and began to kiss him, but the kiss was interrupted by coughing tall, young man 25-30 years old , black hair and black eyes.

-Excuse me for interrupting , you wanted to see me and I was in a hurry as I could, maybe I better get out and wait on the street , said Brad lowered his eyes and began to turn sharply.

At this time, Yang said, pressing Emily smiling .

- Oh God, like you 've never seen how people kiss - he said, laughing . _Emily stood and looked at man in front of her and could not help but smile on it all blushed when I saw them they kiss and smiled showing his dimples , after Doyle. She never thought that Doyle could work such a person . He did not look like a man who is willing to kill or make someone just so bad . And it surprised her and interested. She wanted to meet him ..._

_**I really hope that you like my idea. Waiting for a lot of criticism and suggestions . **__**Should I continue the story ?**_


End file.
